Yes or Kiss
by JustYJ
Summary: "Yes, i do. I love you Yunnie-hyung… perasaanku padamu tak akan ada kata 'NO' dan kalau bukan 'YES' maka…" Warning : YAOI, typo(s), gaje, alur cepat, abal dkk ,, /YunJae/ OS/ RnR? :)


Cast: Jung YunhoxKim Jaejoong, OC

Genre:Yaoi, romance

Disclaimer : all casts are belong to their self and God

Warning : YAOI, typo(s), gaje, alur cepat, abal dkk~..

Happy read :D

* * *

**Yes or Kiss**

** by**

**JustYJ**

* * *

Jung Yunho, seseorang pria berparas tampan dengan pesona dan karisma yang dimilikinya mampu membuat wanita maupun laki-laki bertekuk lutut dikakinya. Dengan segala kesempurnaannya dan di usia yang baru menginjak 23 tahun, Yunho sudah menjadi seorang pengacara yang terkenal di Seoul. Tubuh atletisnya yang tinggi, paras wajah yang elok dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam menambah kesan tampan pada seorang Jung Yunho.

Tok… tok…

"Masuk." perintah Yunho. Setelah berkata demikian , seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu memasuki ruangan Yunho.

"Permisi Tuan, ada seorang klien yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." kata wanita tersebut yang merupakan asisten Yunho.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan Yunho." kata Rukia dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Oppa~" teriak seseorang sambil mendobrak pintu ruangan Yunho. Segera saja wanita tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang meja kerja Yunho. Mata azure itu terus memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Yunho yang tampan.

"Ada apa, Jessica?"

"Hehe, aku diterima di Seoul University, oppa." kata wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat, Sica. Jadi kau kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan itu?" tanya Yunho yang kini telah berdiri di sebelah wanita cantik tersebut. Segera saja Jessica melingkarkan tangannya disekelilinng tubuh pria tampan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesusatu padamu, Oppa." ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Yunho hanya mengusap pelan kepala Jessica, menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tadi Changmin bilang dia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Kau tahu Oppa? Di putuskan oleh pria adalah noda besar dalam kehidupan mausia" kata Jessica.

Yunho yang sejak tadi sudah sangat serius mendengar perkataan adiknya langsung bersweatdrop ria. 'haah~, Jessica, hampir saja kau membuat oppa mu yang tampan ini jantungan' batin Yunho.

"Hwaaa~ Oppa~, kau harus memberi pelajaran pada monster itu." ujar Jessica yang tengah menangis seraya mengusapkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata pada jas Yunho.

"H-hey! Jessica, bisa kau lepaskan Oppa?"

"tapi oppa harus janji ak—" ucapan Jessica terpotong ketika yeoja tersebut mendengar ponsel Yunho berdering, yang terletak di atas meja bergetar. Jessica segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho, lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Yeob -"

"Hyung, apa Jessica ada bersamamu?" tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon. Jessica menyerngit bingung, sepertinya dia mengenal suara orang yang menelpon oppanya. Sedetik kemudian yeoja berparas cantik tersebut langsung saja berkata "YA! DASAR MONSTER JELEK!" setelah berkata demikian langsung saja Jessica menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang penelpon, Changmin.

"Aish! Shim Changmin bodoh!" gerutu Jessica kesal sambil melipat tangan didada. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

-_Another day, another night_

_Mirai wa soko ni tachi tomatteiru keredo_

_Now I'm living without your love-_

Ponsel Yunho kembali bordering, segera saja Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ternyata sebuah pesan dari Changmin.

Hyung, Jessica di kantormu kan? Aku akan segera kesana!

-Changmin-

Sender: +4123618955

Received: 13.08

29-12-2011

"Sica, kau sudah makan?" tanya Yunho pada Jessica setelah membalas pesan Changmin. Yeoja cantik itu hanya menggeleng. Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Ck, selalu seperti ini. Jessica akan menjadi pendiam kalau ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kafe"

* * *

-Yes or Kiss-

* * *

"Hey! Min, disini" kata Yunho setengah berteriak, beruntung sekarang kantin sudah agak sepi. Yunho dan Jessica yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Tapi karena Yunho ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Changmin, jadilah mereka menunggu di kafe tersebut.

Mata sipit Yunho sedikit melebar ketika sesosok pemuda cantik yang berjalan disebelah Changmin tertangkap oleh matanya. Ck, apa karena Changmin terlalu tingggi sehingga membuat pemuda cantik itu tak terlihat di balik tubuh Changmin saat memasuki kafe tadi. Entahlah.

"Baby, kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja?"

Perkataan Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Dilihatnya kini Changmin yang tengah membujuk Jessica untuk berbicara, juga pemuda cantik yang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu telah merebut perhatiannya, Shim Jaejoong.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan keduanya bersirobok. Jaejoong hanya terseyum tipis. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya yang dingin. Selama 2 tahun ini Yunho hanya mampu melihat Jaejoong di TV. Yah, walaupun tak jarang mereka bertemu ketika Yunho menjemput Jessica di rumah keluarga Shim.

"Apa kabar, Jaejoong-sshi?" kata Yunho memulai pembicaraan setelah keduanya lama terdiam.

"Baik, hyung. Jangan terlalu formal, hyung. Panggil aku Jaejoong saja"

"Oh, baiklah, Joongie-"

Ups, sepertinya pemuda tampan ini keceplosan. Memanggil Jaejoong dengan nama kecilnya. 'Aish, Joongie? Bahkan aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi malah memanggilnya seperti itu' Yunho hanya menggerutu pelan.

"Hyung, bisa kau tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Jessica?" celetuk Changmin menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong begantian.

"Ok. Ayo Jae."

"Changmin-ah, jangan membuat adikku menangis, ara?" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya, hyung kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong ketika Yunho membawanya menuju parkiran.

Yunho tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kita ke taman, otte?" tanya Yunho. Pemuda cantik itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu kedua nya segera memasuki mobil. Sejurus kemudian Lambhorgini tersebut meninggalkan kafe.

* * *

-Yess or Kiss-

* * *

Disinilah Yunho dan Jaejoong berada sekarang, taman. Ternyata hari ini ada sebual festival di taman yang mereka kunjungi. Mereka berjalan beriringan mengacuhkan bisik-bisik dari pengunjung taman tersebut. Jaejoong menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh taman. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat bianglala, wahana yang menurutnya bagus.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala itu?" ajak Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik Jaejoong.

"O-omo!" pekik Jaejoong saat bianglala yang mereka tumpangi mengalami sedikit goncangan kecil. Segera saja Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong agar pemuda cantik itu tak terjatuh. Namun entah karena tenaga Yunho yang begitu kuat, tubuh Jaejoong tertarik ke arah Yunho hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu menubruk tubuh kekar Yunho. Posisi mereka seperti orang yang berpelukan.

'Hangat' batin keduanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Tuan, silahkan turun."

Sontak keduanya melepas pelukan tersebut. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera keluar dari bianglala tersebut. 'Aish, yang tadi itu memalukan sekali' batin Jaejoong. Pemuda cantik itu dapat merasakan wajahnya yang menghangat. Aigo~

"Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana itu?" tanya Yunho sabil menunjuk wahana yang dimaksud, Roller Coster. Jaejoong megalihkan pandangannya pada wahana tersebut. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas, wajahnya pun terlihat sedikit pucat. Yunho yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Waeyo, Jae? Kau takut?"

"A-ani, hyung" jawab Jaejoong gugup. "A-ayo, kita naik wahana itu, hyung" ujarnya lagi dan berjalan mendahului Yunho. Segera saja Yunho menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho terlihat begitu santai tanpa rasa takut, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdoa dalam hati agar tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho saat hendak memasang sabuk pengamannya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

' Wahana akan bergerak dalam hitungan 3, 2,1…'

"G-gwaenchana, hyu- Huwaaaaa!" jerit Jaejoong ketika _Roller Coster_ itu bergerak turun dengan cepat. Refleks Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho kuat dan memejamkan matanya erat.

.

.

.

"J-jaejoong-ah, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu, kita sudah sampai" ujar Yunho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong –walaupun tak rela- yang entah sejak kapan telah memeluk dirinya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan segera melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu turun dari wahana itu yang diikuti dengan Yunho. Dapat Jaejoong rasakan seluruh wajahnya terasa panas. 'Aish, kenapa aku bisa memeluk Yunho hyung' batinnya.

Yunho hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda cantik itu. 'Hmp, pasti Boojae malu haha'

"Jaejoong-ah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Yunho ketika mereka berada di salah satu _stand _di festival tersebut. Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Bicara apa, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang lalu lalang di depannya.

"Ng, aku sebenarnya menyukaimu Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho sedikit gugup. Tangannya kini beralih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tersimpan di atas meja, membat Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Benarkah orang yang selama ini berkelebatan dipikirannya tengah menyatakan cinta padanya. 'Seseorang, tolong katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi!' Katanya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah tak bisa lagi mengendalikan perasaanku selama 2 tahun ini, Jae. Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakak kekasih adikku. Aku menyukaimu, ah bukan, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata musang pemuda tampan tersebut, mencoba mencari kebenaran disana. Dan Jaejoong menemukannya.

"Ku pikir ini hanya mimpi, hyung. Waktu itu ketika kau menjemput Jessica dan mengajakku bicara, aku sangat senang sekali. Aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika kau ada didekatku, walaupun itu pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi syukurlah, ternyata kau juga menyukaiku" ungkap Jaejoong.

"Bukan suka Joongie, tapi aku mencintaimu, Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Uhm, n-ne" angguk Jaejoong malu-malu. Yunho segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, menarik pemuda itu ke pelukannya. "Saranghae Boo.." ucap Yunho sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Refleks Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Yunho segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciumannya membuat Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya dileher kokoh Yunho.

"Do you love me, boo?" tanya Yunho setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Yes, i do. I love you Yunnie-hyung… perasaanku padamu tak akan ada kata 'NO' dan kalau bukan 'YES' maka…" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu menciumi seluruh wajah tampan Yunho dan berakhir di bibir pemuda tampan itu. dan kemudian Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya dileher Yunho seraya berkata, "Saranghae.."

END

thanks for reading ^^


End file.
